The conventional lever assembly for a door lock includes a coiled spring (31) in a door lock cylinder, which cooperates with a ratch (32) by rotation of a lever between locking and open positions, However, the lever acts on the coiled spring which weaken the resilience of the coiled spring with the using of the lever assembly.
In addition, when the contacting parts of the lever assembly are worn down, the lever is not maintained in its horizontal locking position there by tilting.
Farthermore, the locking of the lever assembly becomes loosened so that a door is apt to be opened. Such tilting and loosening of the lever assembly spoils the beauty of door.